Stardust Melodia
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: Ketika Tsundere dan Yandere menjalin sebuah kerja sama.. "Ja-jangan salah paham ya! Aku menggambarmu bukan karena aku suka padamu, tapi untuk keperluan Manga-ku!" /Akashi x OC/
1. His name is, wait, who is he again?

**Summary : **Ketika Tsundere dan Yandere menjalin sebuah kerja sama.. "Ja-jangan salah paham ya! Aku menggambarmu bukan karena aku suka padamu, tapi untuk keperluan Manga-ku!" /Akashi x OC/

**Rated : **T. M juga boleh /eh.

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**Warnings **: OC, mungkin sedikit OOC karena saya sebenernya nggak pernah nonton KuroBas, bahasa cukup kasar, dan Typhos.

* * *

"_There's a future I've lost.. _

_When can I hope to rediscover it here..?"_

[—Connect, ClariS

Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Opening Theme—]

.

.

.

"Maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf Aoi-chii!"

Kalimat maaf yang direpetisi tanpa henti yang terucap begitu saja oleh Kise Ryouta—atau yang akrab dipanggil Kise ini pada seorang gadis yang sedang melipat tangannya di depannya. Lelaki berambut _Blonde _itu meminta maaf sambil menutup matanya karena takut akan kemarahan gadis itu.

"_Urusai, _Kise-kun! Kau berteriak keras sekali tahu!" Sakuragi Aoi membalasnya dengan kesal dan wajahnya sedikit merona merah karena menahan malu saat orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan aneh akibat teriakan keras Kise. Lelaki jangkung itu baru menyadari dan hanya bisa menurunkan suaranya.

"_Gomen, _Aoi-chii.." Kise berbisik di dekat telinga gadis itu, dan masih saja ada selipan nada menyesal di kalimatnya, "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa.."

Aoi ingin sekali menjitak ataupun memukul teman kecilnya itu karena tidak bisa memenuhi perintahnya. Namun ia hanya menghela nafas, berusaha untuk menahan perasaannya yang terpendam.

"Ta-Tapi Aoi-chii! Aku punya banyak teman yang bisa kau minta sebagai model!" Kise menepuk bahu gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Aoi yang melihatnya hanya terbengong-bengong sambil berusaha mencerna apa maksudnya. Remaja lelaki tersebut lalu mengeluarkan lembaran kertas yang tidak terlalu banyak dan meminta Aoi untuk melihatnya sekaligus membacanya.

Aoi mengangkat alis saat melihat lembar pertama, "Ini.. teman-temanmu?"

"Iya-_ssu! _Tenang saja! Teman-temanku punya wajah yang lumayan~!" Kise menyeringai, "Pasti banyak yang cocok untuk dijadikan model laki-laki di _Shoujo Manga!"_

"Uh.."

Kise lalu menunjuk foto yang terdapat di lembar pertama—seorang anak dengan rambut berwarna biru laut dan warna bola mata yang sepadan dengan rambutnya, "Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya-_ssu. _Dia anak yang baik! Tapi wajahnya miskin ekpresi, lalu—"

"H-Hmph! Cowok ini sih terlalu _mainstream! _Sama kaya kau Kise-kun!" Aoi mengalihkan pandangannya sehingga rambut berwarna biru terang panjangnya terbang bersama angin dan sedikit menganggu pandangan Kise. Tapi yang Kise tahu, wangi rambut gadis itu seperti.. _Strawberry._

"Dan apalagi yang ini!" Kise tersentak saat mendengar omelan gadis yang berada di sampingnya yang sedang menunjuk foto Aomine Daiki, "Rambutnya warna biru gelap, kulitnya pun gelap! Cowok kaya gini sih nggak laku di kalangan _Shoujo Manga!"_

'_Duh, kasihan sekali Aomine-chii' _Sahut Kise dalam hatinya yang sebenarnya tertawa nista.

Entah kenapa hari ini Aoi merasa sangat kesal setelah mendapat penolakan dari Kise karena lelaki itu tidak bisa menuruti permintaannya untuk menjadikan ia sebagai model pemeran utama laki-laki di _Manga _terbarunya. Ia pun membuka lembaran-lembaran baru dengan cepat sehingga hampir robek. Bahkan Kise hanya geleng-geleng kepala setelah melihat sikap gadis itu.

"Hmm.. " Ia membaca setiap detail lembaran yang ketiga dengan tidaksabaran, "Midorima Shintarou.. rambutnya kok warna hijau sih?! Dan pakai kacamata—?! Uh! Tsundere pula! Ohh, tidak, yang ini sih sudah pernah kubuat tahun lalu!"

"Lalu ini.. Atsushi Murasakibara.. hhhh.. terlalu tinggi.. dan.. tukang makan?! Tidak, tidak, tidaaak.." Aoi mengoceh tanpa henti tanpa meminta pendapat Kise untuk menceritakan tentang teman-temannya.

Kise hanya menghela nafas pelan. Sesungguhnya ia ingin sekali membantu gadis itu agar bisa menjadi seorang _Mangaka _yang sukses dengan plot cerita yang tidak _mainstream. _Tapi waktunya di beberapa bulan ini sangat sibuk—bahkan sampai-sampai ia harus melewati beberapa latihan klub basketnya.

Dan demi teman kecilnya itu, ia diam-diam mempromosikan(?) teman-temannya di depan gadis yang akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya besok. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temannya itu.

Kise terbuyar lamunannya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak mendengar ocehan-ocehan atau keributan dari mulut Aoi. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan mendapati Aoi sedang serius sekali membaca lembaran yang sedang dibukanya. Kise yang penasaran akhirnya melirik ke arah siapa yang tercatat di lembaran itu.

Mata Kise terbuka lebar.

_Tidak mungkin.._

"A-Akashi Seijuro.. huh?" Aoi merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, "Rambutnya berwarna merah.. matanya berbeda warna.. sikapnya dingin dan sadis—seorang _Yandere, _eh?"

_Duh, jangan Aoi-chii.. jangan bilang kau—_

"D-Dia lumayan.."

"H-Huh?! I-Ini bukan seperti yang kau fikirkan, Kise-kun!" Jiwa _Tsundere _gadis itu kembali lagi, "A-Aku bukannya memujinya atau apapun!"

Kise tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia terlalu bingung untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk—

Untuk..

_Untuk—?_

_Untuk tidak memilih kaptennya yang sadis itu._

"K-Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku karena sudah memaafkanmu!" Gadis itu lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Kise yang terpaku di tempat, "_Jaa nee, _Kise-kun!"

"Aoi-chii! Tungguuu!"

* * *

**Stardust Melodia** © Me

Chapter 1/_Eins;_

* * *

"Namaku Sakuragi Aoi. Umurku 16 tahun dan aku lahir pada bulan September di Okinawa. Hobiku menggambar dan menulis. Dan—Hey! I-Ini tidak seperti yang kalian fikirkan! I-Ini bukannya aku mau memperkenalkan diriku begitu saja di depan kalian! Hmph!"

Para siswa di kelas yang baru saja dipijaki Aoi hanya bisa menahan tawa sambil ada yang sedikit berbisik, _'Gadis itu seorang Tsundere! Manis sekali!', 'Lihat! Lihat! Wajahnya memerah saat ia mengomel seperti itu~', 'Kawaaaaiiii~!', 'Ih! Apaan sih gadis itu?! Menyebalkan!'_

Mayuki-sensei yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menghampiri Aoi dan menepuk bahunya, "Terima kasih atas perkenalannya, Sakuragi-san. Sekarang kau bisa duduk di.. umm.. Ah! Di sebelah Akashi-kun saja ya?"

"Akashi-kun?" Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, dan mengingat sesuatu. Dia lupa kalau dia sendiri yang meminta pada Kise untuk memasukkan dirinya di kelas yang sama dengan calon model yang baru kemarin ia pilih. Aoi lalu memutar matanya untuk melihat wajah Akashi yang sedari tadi begitu tenang sambil kadang menatap ke luar jendela. Dan sekarang ia harus duduk di sampingnya? Tapi Kise bilang Akashi itu sadis.. dan.. bagaimana caranya ia bisa menggambar lelaki itu tanpa meminta izin padanya? Duh—

"Sakuragi-san? Sakuragi-san?"

"E-Eh? I-Iya! Saya segera duduk di sana, sensei!" Aoi lalu segera berjalan ke arah meja Akashi yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Mayuki-sensei. Aoi menggigit bibir saat ia sudah sampai di meja sebelah Akashi. Dan sedetik kemudian mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Aoi sedikit melebarkan matanya saat meperhatikan langsung kedua mata Akashi. Matanya berbeda warna—merah darah dan keemasan. Cantik sekali..

"Hei—" Suaranya membuyarkan lamunannya seketika, "—Cepat duduk. Sensei sudah mulai menjelaskan."Peringatnya datar.

"H-Hmph! Aku tahu kok! Tidak perlu mengingatkanku, memangnya aku ini bodoh apa?!" Aoi lalu menghempaskan badannya di kursi sebelah Akashi sambil menaruh tasnya. Namun, saat ia mengeluarkan tempat pensilnya, barang itu terjatuh kebawah meja sehingga gadis itu harus turun dari kursi dan merangkak ke bawah meja.

"Huuuhh!" Aoi dengan cepat merangkak ke bawah meja untuk mengambil barang kesayangannya itu. Namun tanpa sadar, angin berhembus dari jendela yang memang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Akashi dan angin tersebut secara tidak sengaja menerbangkan(?) rok gadis itu hingga Akashi sempat melihat kain segitiga(?) yang bermotif dua kelinci yang sedang memakan wortel.

Akashi hanya bisa menahan tawa.

* * *

**To be continued**

**A/N : **Hai minna-san! Bagaimana Fic-nya? Bagus? Jelek? Silahkan komentar sesuka hati anda~ Maaf kalau jelek ya, ini FF pertama saya di fandom ini.. heheh..


	2. Facing the Unexpected Disaster

**Summary : **Ketika Tsundere dan Yandere menjalin sebuah kerja sama.. "Ja-jangan salah paham ya! Aku menggambarmu bukan karena aku suka padamu, tapi untuk keperluan Manga-ku!" /Akashi x OC/

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**Warnings : **OC, OOC (mungkin?), kata-kata kasar, Typo, dll.

* * *

"_Life goes on satisfied with a small desire.._

_W__aiting for someone to decide the future..__"_

[—Gamble Rumble, m.o.v.e

Initial D stage 3 Opening Theme—]

.

.

.

Gerakan ketajaman pensil hasil serutan itu digunakannya secara hati-hati—dan sembunyi. Gadis _Tsundere _mendecakkan lidahnya saat ia merasa geram karena susah sekali menggambar model yang dipilihnya itu—Seijuuro Akashi—yang duduk _tepat _di sebelahnya. Lelaki berambut merah pendek itu kini sedang fokus memperhatikan penjelasan guru Biologinya dengan serius sambil kadang mencatat penjelasan yang menurut Aoi sangat tidak penting (—dan mungkin karena sikap malasnya inilah yang membuatnya selalu mendapat nilai 4 dalam bidang Biologi).

Meskipun jika diceritakan pada Kise ataupun yang lain—mereka akan menganggap Aoi gila atau cari mati. Bayangkan saja—menggambar orang yang semeja denganmu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat tanpa ketahuan sama sekali—?. Apalagi yang disebelahnya ini adalah sang _Emperor—_Tukang lempar gunting yang setiap perintahnya _absolut. _Setidaknya hanya hal itulah yang ia tahu dari Kise. Selebihnya ia malas mendengarkan karena ia tidak peduli mau sifat Akashi seperti apa—yang penting adalah ia harus bisa menggambarnya.

Untungnya Aoi termasuk seorang _Mangaka _yang professional. Dan untuk informasi—hanya Kise yang tahu bahwa Aoi adalah seorang _Mangaka_ yang salah satu debut _Shoujo Manga-_nya menjadi _booming _sekarang. Gadis itu terampil dari segi penggambarannya maupun plot ceritanya. Karena itulah—untuk debut keduanya, ia tidak akan asal pilih. Sebenarnya ia masih belum menentukan plot cerita untuk debut keduanya ini—tapi yang penting ia harus banyak-banyak mengumpulkan referensi untuk penggambaran setiap karakternya.

Ia melakukannya secara sembunyi tidak hanya untuk menghindari agar Akashi tidak tahu—namun agar tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia suka menggambar maupun mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seorang _Mangaka. _Ia memakai nama samaran untuk membuat _Manga._

"Kau tidak mencatatnya, Sakuragi-san?"

Suara bariton yang terdengar seduktiv di dekat telinga Aoi saat ia sedang menggambar itu membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan pipinya bersemu merah. Seketika, mode _Tsundere_-nya kembali kumat.

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu tahu!" Ia membalasnya marah sambil segera menyembunyikan kertas gambarnya, "D-Dan jangan pernah berbicara tepat di telingaku!"

"Hee..?" Akashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kufikir kau senang jika aku melakukan hal itu.. kau ini suka padaku kan?"

_BLUUSSH!_

"Ja-Jangan bercanda! Jangan percaya diri terlalu tinggi, dasar jidat!" Aoi mulai merasakan rona kemerahan di pipinya semakin menyebar luas, "A-Aku nggak mungkin pernah menyukai orang botak depan sepertimu! _BAKA! BAKA! AKASHI-KUN NO BAKA!"_

_BRAK!_

"Seijuuro Akashi, Sakuragi Aoi." Sang _sensei _tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan memanggil mereka berdua dengan aura hitam di belakangnya, "Kalian berdua—lari 7 putaran di lapangan sekarang!"

* * *

**Stardust Melodia** © Me

Chapter 2/_Zwei__;_

* * *

Mungkin kalau penggemar _Shoujo Manga _akan mendapatkan jalan cerita dimana kedua pemeran utama yang dihukum ini akan berlari lalu tiba-tiba sang gadis pingsan karena kelelahan lalu sang lelaki menggendongnya ke UKS dan silaki-laki mencium gadis itu diam-diam—tapi kali ini bukan seperti itu.

Yang terjadi disini hanyalah suara teriakan, dorongan, nafas yang tersengal-sengal, keringat—tapi sayangnya ini bukan genre _Hentai._

"Sudahlah, katakan saja! Kau menyukaiku, kan?!" Akashi berteriak sehingga menampilkan ke-OOC-annya. Lelaki itu berteriak agar Aoi bisa mendengarnya.

"H-HHAH?!" Suara sepatu Aoi yang sedang berlari semakin kencang, diiringi dengan suaranya, "MEMANGNYA KAU FIKIR KAU ITU SETAMPAN APA SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU MENGIRA AKU INI MENYUKAIMU?!" Gadis itu lalu berlari mengejar Akashi dan tangan kirinya berusaha mendorong bahu lelaki berambut merah itu—namun sia-sia saja, membuat Akashi tambah menyeringai.

"Sudahlah.." Akashi berlari sedikit cepat agar menjauhi dorongan Aoi, "Lebih baik kau mengaku disini daripada kusebarkan."

"_T-TEME!_" Aoi berteriak lebih kencang, "Memangnya kau punya bukti, hah?!"

Akashi berhenti sejenak.

"Kau.." Suara Akashi sedikit terhenti karena nafasnya semakin terengah-engah, "Kau—Kau menggambar wajahku diam-diam saat pelajaran kan?"

Hening.

Akashi berhenti berbicara ketika ia tidak mendengar ada tanda-tanda suara sepatu Aoi yang berusaha mengejarnya.

Ia mendelikkan matanya, namun tidak berbalik. Dilihatnya wajah gadis itu yang terhalang oleh rambut—ah, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Apa dia menangis?'_

"Kau.." Suara gadis itu menjadi serak, "Jadi kau tahu..?"

"Tentu saja—kau fikir mataku ini buta apa?" Akashi malah menjawabnya dengan sebuah bentakan. Ia jujur kesal saat gadis itu mencuri pandang untuk menggambar wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba aura hitam—lebih daripada saat _sensei_-nya tadi sedang marah mengelilinginya. Dan dengan sekejap—bahkan tanpa ia sadari, Aoi sudah ada di belakangnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Akashi dengan erat—membuat Akashi bingung dan—

_BRUUK!_

"AGHH!" Akashi menjerit kesakitan saat ia merasakan kepalanya membentur aspal—dan untungnya tidak berdarah. Dan ia baru saja menyadari bahwa tadi Aoi melakukan _German Suplex_—dimana dirinya mengikat mati tangannya di perut seseorang dan melemparnya ke bawah.

Aoi tersenyum sinis, "Rasakan itu, _BAKASHI!"_

.

.

.

"HAAAH?! AOI-CHII KAU INI SUDAH GILA ATAU APA SIH-SSU?!"

Teriakan Kise mengagetkan Aoi setelah gadis itu bercerita padanya—ditemani dengan para Anggota Kisedai—kecuali Akashi, tentunya.

"_Urusai na, _Kise-kun!"

"TAPI ITU BENAR-BENAR CARI MATI, KAU TAHU?!" Tampkanya Kise menjadi sangat khawatir sampai-sampai logat _ssu_-nya hilang, "Bagaimana kalau Akashi-chii ngamuk?!"

"Tapi itu benar-benar hebat! Aku saja tidak berani memukul Akashi!" Aomine—yang pernah diejek oleh Aoi itu bertepuk tangan sambil menyeringai, "Kau berani sekali!"

"H-Hmph! Aku sih memang dari dulu sudah hebat!" Aoi bergaya sok _cool _sambil melipat tangannya.

"Dasar gadis _Tsundere."_ Rambut berlumut yang sedang duduk sambil membetulkan kacamatanya itu mengatakannya dalam.

"KAU JUGA TSUNDERE, MIDORIMA!" Teman-temannya menyoraki (Kecuali Kuroko)

"Aku bukan Tsundere!" Midorima membalasnya sambil berteriak pelan, "Gadis itu yang _Tsundere!"_

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku bukan _Tsundere!"_

"Aku juga bukan _Tsundere!"_

"Kau yang _Tsundere!"_

"Kau—"

"Kau yang—"

"BERHENTI-SSU!" Kise menutup mulut keduanya karena merasa risih dengan perdebatan _'akubukanTsunderetapikauyangTsundere' _sehingga Midorima dan Aoi berhenti berbicara.

"Nyam.. nyam.. menurutku, mereka berdua _Tsundere."_ Atsushi yang sedari tadi hanya mengunyah makanan mulai berbicara—yang malah menimbulkan kebisingan kembali.

"KAMI BUKAN _TSUNDERE!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Menurutku, Aoi-san harus segera minta maaf sama Akashi-kun." Si _phantom player _mengatakannya datar sambil menatap Aoi, "Aoi-san kan baru disini—jadi tidak tahu kan kalau Akashi-kun sedang marah seperti apa..?"

"Ke-Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf?!" Aoi menggembungkan pipinya, "Toh dia yang salah! Iya kan, Kise-kun?!"

Hening.

"Ke-Kenapa semuanya diam saja?!"

"Uh.. Aoi-chii.. dari segi mananya kau bisa bilang kalau Akashi-chii yang salah?" Kise menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau kan yang memarahinya! Masa dia yang salah?!" Aomine menambahkan.

"Aoi-san harus minta maaf." Desak Kuroko.

"Nyam.. nyam.." Atsushi hanya makan.

"Huh, dasar gadis _Tsundere."_

"KAU YANG _TSUNDERE!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Pokoknya Aoi-chii harus minta maaf!" Kise mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu, "Kalau Akashi-chii sedang _badmood, _ia pasti akan menambahkan sesi latihan kita.. Aoi-chii nggak mau pulang sendiri kan..?"

Aoi mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya yang merona merah karena kepalanya yang dielus oleh Kise, "_Mou.. _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya minta maaf sama si manusia jidat itu!"

"Hmm…" Si manusia bersurai biru itu bergumam pelan sambil menjawabnya, "Bagaimana kalau Aoi-san mentraktir Akashi-kun habis kita latihan.."

"Ah! Ide bagus Kuroko-chii!" Kise melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Aoi dan gadis itu bersumpah akan menyesali jawaban Kuroko yang membuat Kise berhenti memainkan rambutnya.

Kenyataannya—gadis itu menyukai Kise lebih dari siapapun.

"Eh.. Aoi-san. Wajahmu memerah—"

"_B-BAKA!"_

.

.

.

"Haah?! Kau ada pemotretan sore ini?!" Aoi berteriak keras saat ia merasa dirinya kecewa karena mendengar bahwa Kise tidak bisa pulang bersamanya hari ini.

"Iya-_ssu! _Maaf ya, Aoi-chii! Aku memang sibuk beberapa hari ini..!"

Aoi mengepalkan tangannya, bayangkan saja—ia sudah menunggu Kise selama lebih dari 2 jam dengan kebosanan yang sangat membuat dirinya kesal hanya untuk menunggu Kise pulang bersamanya—tapi ternyata batal.

"_KISE-KUN NO BAKA!" _Aoi menghentakkan kakinya ke ubin secara terus menerus, merengek seperti anak kecil, "Aku sudah menunggumu 2 jam—dan ternyata kau tidak bisa! _Kise-kun no baka! Aho!"_

"Eeh—Aoi-chii—"

"Ryouta—kau harus melanjutkan latihanmu dan—ah, kau.." Aoi membeku ketika melihat sosok bersurai merah yang sedang memanggil Kise itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Sakuragi.. san?" Akashi memanggil namanya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Aoi—dan sekarang ia berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Suara derap langkah kaki saat lelaki itu berjalan membuat jantung Aoi berdebar tidak karuan karena ketakutan.

Namun detak jantungnya berubah alasan ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan yang melingkar di perutnya—nyaris memeluk dan wajah Aoi merah padam saat ia tahu itu tangan Akashi. Kise yang melihatnya bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sakuragi-san.." Desahan nafas Akashi yang seduktiv membuat bulu kuduk Aoi meremang karena merasa geli saat Akashi berbisik tepat di telinganya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Akashi yang basah dan nafasnya yang hangat di lehernya.

Aoi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Seharusnya ia bisa saja dengan cepat melepas paksa tangan Akashi dan melemparnya ke mana saja—tapi entah kenapa, tangan Akashi mencengkram perutnya dengan sangat kuat—sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bernafas.

"Sakuragi-san.." Tiba-tiba Aoi merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan dilempar ke bawah—menimbulkan suara _gedebug _yang sangat keras. Kise yang melihatnya hanya menganga—dan Aoi yang merasakan _German Supplex_-nya Akashi hanya bisa bergulingan di lantai.

"Balasanmu, Sakuragi-san." Akashi menyeringai tipis sebelum lelaki itu masuk kembali ke arah tempat latihan.

"HUAA! _ITTAI! ITTAI YO, KISE-KUN! MOU, TASUKETE!" _Aoi tidak berhenti berguling-guling sambil merengek dan mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya, membuat Kise segera berjongkok.

"Nah, sekarang Aoi-chii tahu kan kejamnya Akashi-chii..?" Kise menghela nafas sambil mengangkat kepala Aoi.

"_ANO BAKA! ANO YAROU GA.. KUSOOU! ITTAI YOO!" _Aoi menangis pelan saat merasakan kepalanya yang tidak berhenti berdenyut.

Kise menghela nafas, "Dimana yang sakit..?"

"Un.." Aoi membalasnya pelan, "Di belakang kepalaku.. sedikit ke kanan.."

Kise tersenyum tipis ketika ia mengelus bagian Aoi sebut—membuat gadis itu hanya terdiam dan merona merah—bahkan ia berhenti menangis sekarang.

"K-Kise.. kun?"

"Aoi-chii—" –Dan dengan panggilan itu, wajah Kise sudah mulai mendekat dan Aoi bisa merasakan nafas hangat Kise di depan wajahnya—membuatnya salah tingkah.

Namun—

_BUUG!_

"_ITTAI! ITTAI-SSU!" _Kise mengerang kesakitan dan sekarang keadaannya menjadi terbalik—yaitu Kise yang sedang bergulingan di lantai setelah Aoi menendang kepala Kise cukup keras.

"_B-BAKA! _Ja-jangan seenaknya mendekatkan wajahmu seperti itu!" Aoi berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Aoi-chii jahat-ssu! Aku kan Cuma mau mencium di bagian yang sa—"

"_H-Hentai! Kise-kun no ecchi! _Kalau mau cium, nanti saja kalau kita sudah pacaran!"

Aoi segera berlari mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan Kise yang masih mengerjapkan matanya karena kebingungan.

"A-Apa katanya tadi..? Kalau kita sudah pacaran..?" Kise melebarkan matanya, "Ja-Jangan-jangan—"

"HE?! _MAJI DE KA?!"_

_._

_._

_._

_(Bersambung)_

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Aoi berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya sambil menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat. Pelipisnya berdenyut dan tatapannya seperti orang mati. Orang-orang yang berseliweran di jalan yang tengah melihatnya hanya berbisik pelan, merasa sedikit takut dengan sosok gadis SMA yang berjalan seperti _zombie_ dengan memar di kepala.

Kepalan tangannya tak kunjung lepas, ia lakukan hal itu untuk meredam amarahnya dan kejengkelannya terhadap beberapa hari ini. Entah kenapa, kesialan terus-terusan mengikuti nasibnya setelah ia bertemu Akashi. Mungkin ia harus menemui Midorima untuk bertanya apa yang harus ia beli untuk menjadi _Lucky-Item-nya._ Tapi ia tahu pasti apabila ia bertemu dengan Midorima, maka yang akan terjadi hanyalah perdebatan _'AkubukanTsunderetapikauyangTsundere' _selama seharian.

Di tengah merenungi kesialannya, ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Aoi-saaan~!" Aoi berbalik dan membuang nafas berat saat mendengar suara cempreng tersebut, _Senpai-_nya—wanita itu pasti akan menagih berbagai sketsa-nya.

Aoi berbalik dan menatapnya malas, "Ada apa sih.."

"Kok malah tanya sih? Tentu saja aku mau minta semua persiapanmu itu! Alur Cerita, Genre, Tokoh, dan Endingnya!"

"Aku belum menemukannya.." Ia mendesis.

Wanita itu lalu melipat tangannya, "Aoi-saaan, kau harus menyelesaikannya 2 hari lagi! Ayolah! Aku minta sketsa karakternya saja deh!"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya.." Aura gadis itu semakin berapi-api saat mengingat nama Akashi Seijuuro, model tokoh _Bishounen_-nya yang memang benar-benar _perfect, _tapi sifatnya mengesalkan setengah mati.

"_Are.. _kalau pemeran wanita-nya?"

"Sudah."

"Alur ceritanya?"

"Belum."

"Genre ceritanya?"

"_Romance-School Life-Shoujo."_

"Hmmm.." Wanita itu lalu mengusap-usap dagunya sembari memikirkan sesuatu. Aoi hanya menunggu dengan tidak sabaran karena dirinya sudah benar-benar ingin pulang ke rumah dan perutnya sudah keroncongan karena ia merasa tidak nafsu makan saat istirahat pertama sekolah.

"Ah!" Aoi sempat kaget saat _Senpai-_nya menjetikkan jarinya ke arahnya, "Aku tahu!"

"Uh..?"

"Bagaimana kalau.. GENRE-NYA DIUBAH!" Ia lalu berteriak pelan, "Genre-nya kau ubah jadi.. _YURI!"_

"HAH?!"

"IYA! Kan kau tidak ahli dalam menggambar laki-laki.. dan kalau menunggu sampai menemukan modelnya, bakal lama! Lebih baik genre _Manga-_mu kau ubah saja jadi _Yuri! _Beres kan?!"

Aoi bergidik ngeri, "Ja-Jangan bercanda! Aku nggak mungkin membuat genre seperti itu! Aku masih normal! NORMAAAAALL!"

"Kalau begitu.. _Yaoi _saja! Aku punya banyak teman _Mangaka Yaoi _kok! Kau bisa belajar dari mereka! Lagipula genre itu lagi populer di kalangan perempuan loh!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Ah, atau nggak, begini saja! Kau kan dekat sama Kise, kau minta tolong saja sama dia buat merias kau jadi laki-laki! Dadamu kan rata, dan tinggal dikasih _wig! _Baru deh kalian xxxxx-xxx-xxx-an!"

_DHUAG!_

Sebuah tendangan mendarat dengan mulus di wajah wanita di depannya.

"_ITTAAAII~!"_

"Impianku itu jadi _Shoujo Mangaka! _Bukan yang lain! Dasar!" Aoi mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Dan asal _Senpai _tahu! Kalau Kise-kun nggak sibuk, dia sudah kujadikan model sketsa-ku dari kemarin!"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum bodoh, "Heheh~ Kan aku nggak tahu~ _Easy girl~ Take it easy~ Everything's gonna be alright~ Ayy ya yaya ya~"_

—Dan untuk ketiga kedua kalinya Aoi melakukan _German Suplex-_nya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**a/n : **AAAAAAAA! Maaf banget Minna-chi kalau saya telat bgt update-nya—dan saya Cuma mau peringatkan kalau Chapter 1-2 itu masih rada2 gaje dan Akashi-nya kelewat OOC. Janji deh Chapter 3-nya Akashi nggak OOC..

Hahah, tapi soal menyangkut _Yaoi/Yuri _di atas, sebenernya kalo suka sama salah satu atau dua dari genre itu nggak bakal berpengaruh sama yang suka. Tergantung kepribadian kitanya gimana, wahahah. (Author itu udah berpengalaman suka sama kedua genre itu, tapi udah tobat).

Btw, makasih banget yang udah Review/Fav/Follow! Saya sangat terharu dan -hiks- /nangis sambil nyusutin ingus ke baju Akashi *Akashi : WOI!*

Yosheheheh, kalau gitu, boleh minta review, minna-chi? *wink wink*


	3. Be careful with your hands, boy

**Summary : **Ketika Tsundere dan Yandere menjalin sebuah kerja sama.. "Ja-jangan salah paham ya! Aku menggambarmu bukan karena aku suka padamu, tapi untuk keperluan Manga-ku!" /Akashi x OC/

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**Warnings : **OC, OOC (mungkin?), kata-kata kasar, Typo, dll.

* * *

"_I'll take this chance and I'll make it mine...__"_

[—The Beginning, ONE OK ROCK

Rurouni Kenshin Live Action Ending Theme—]

.

.

.

"Fujikawa-san.. sekarang jam berapa ya?"

Yang mengontrol kemudi dengan berpakaian jas hitam dan kacamata cukup tebal yang tengah duduk memperhatikan jalan dengan fokus kini sudut matanya sedikit beralih ke arah Kise yang menanyakan jam seperti biasa. Supirnya menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya sedikit kesal apabila Kise menanyakan waktu di saat-saat kemacetan panjang seperti ini. Sudah perjalanannya jauh, dan akhirnya kena macet di dekat tempat tujuan, membuatnya bosan menunggu dan terkadang mengetuk setir. Berhubungan dengan itu, Kise bertanya tentang waktu, sudah bukan kebiasaan lama lagi. Laki-laki bersurai kuning bak matahari itu sebenarnya mempunyai jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, namun biasanya Kise akan melepasnya lantaran pegal karena bobotnya cukup berat. Fujikawa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menghadapi kelakuan Kise. Dasar anak orang kaya, daripada jam dibeli terus tidak dipakai, lebih baik kasih saja pada orang lain kan?

Sebenarnya Fujiwara ingin menegur Kise tentang jam tangannya, namun tidak jadi karena menurutnya hal itu sia-sia. Ia pernah sekali berbuat seperti itu, namun jawaban yang ia dapat adalah seringaian Kise dan dia akan mengatakan hal yang membuat Fujiwara menjadi ogah-ogahan untuk bertanya lagi. Adalah alasan berat, pergelangan tangannya sedang sakit, atau yang paling menyebalkan dan menyudutkan sisi manja Kise adalah, _'Malas ngambilnya, Fujiwara-san.'_

Ck. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.

"Oiii~ Fujiwara-saaaan!" Pemilik suara cempreng yang duduk tenang dibelakangnya memanggilnya sedikit keras sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kursi yang tengah ia duduki. Lelaki tua itu menghela nafas lagi—kali ini didasari unsur kejengkelan. Namun ada setengah rasa terima kasih karena telah membuyarkannya dari lamunannya sehingga bisa kembali fokus ke pandangan di sekitar jalanan.

"Jam 17.25, Ryouta-sama." Jawabnya datar setelah melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang kacanya berkilau mengenai pantulan di kacamatanya, membuat kedua tangan kekar itu berhenti menyentuh kursi depan dan kini menganggukkan kepalanya berulang. Remaja lelaki itu lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil bersender dan bersiul pelan.

Matanya mengedar ke sisi kanannya, dan melihat ke atas. Dan dia bisa melihat matahari yang muai terbenam di antara kumpulan awan putih—atau oranye? Ah, entahlah. Kise tidak mau memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu sekarang. Otaknya tiba mengingat jawaban Fujiwara soal waktu yang ia tanyakan tadi. Berarti sore hari sudah hampir mau habis dan berganti malam. Kise lalu menguap sedikit lebar, menandakan dirinya mulai mengantuk. Dan dalam hatinya ia berharap sudah berada di kasur yang nyaman sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya.

Namun, di kala ia menguap di kedua kalinya, matanya menangkap sosok tak asing saat bola matanya tak sengaja memandang ke arah sebelah kanan. Ia lalu mengubah letak duduknya menjadi ke kanan dengan keadaan tergesa sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup berisik. Fujiwara yang sedang serius mengemudi hanya mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan apa yang dilihat oleh majikannya itu sehingga bisa kaget berlebihan.

Namun samar-samar, ia bisa mendengar gumaman Kise lewat bibirnya yang tipis.

"Aoi-chii..?" Ia sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sosok gadis yang sedang membawa sebuket bunga sambil berjalan normal di pinggir jalan. Kise memperhatikan dari atas sampai bawah dan mengambil fakta bahwa gadis itu sama sekali belum menginjakkan kakinya di rumahnya dilihat dari seragam sekolah yang masih ia pakai, bahkan noda kotor karena genangan air yang gadis itu dapatkan setelah berlomba lari bersama Akashi itu masih terpampang jelas disana. Ia tahu benar, Aoi bukanlah seorang gadis yang suka main keluar rumah, apalagi dengan pakaian yang terlihat lusuh begitu. Kalau begitu.. apa yang dilakukan Aoi?

Dan apa pula sebuket bunga yang ia genggam sambil dibawa berlari seperti itu? Sayangnya Kise tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Aoi, sehingga ia sendiri kebingungan apa yang dilakukan Aoi. Ia menaruh telunjuknya di dekat bibirnya, seolah sedang berpikir. Ia sepertinya pernah melihat kelakuan Aoi seperti ini.. tapi kapan ya? Yang ia ingat, jika Aoi seperti itu, maka ada urusan penting yang harus ia datangi.

Tapi.. apa?

… Apa ya?

"Beberapa hari setelah Aoi-sama pindah, ia jadi sering pergi ke rumah sakit." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kise, kalimat Fujiwara menyambut telinga Kise sehingga membuat otaknya atau singkatnya ingatannya berjalan kembali. Ia lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan matanya melebar.

"Aa! Itu dia, Fujiwara-san!" Kise membalasnya tertawa, "Aku ingat! Aku ingat ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit!"

"Hmm.." Lelaki tua berumur 30 tahun itu hanya bergumam pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dan membuang nafas lega ketika melihat kemacetan di jalan raya itu sudah mulai renggang. Ia baru saja mau memutar kemudinya ke arah kiri, namun—

"Aa, Fujiwara-san! Kita ke rumah sakit dulu saja-ssu!" Pernyataan dadakan Kise itu membuat Fujiwara hampir membanting setirnya karena merasa kesal. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah Kise, lagipula ia sedang malas mengobrol dengan majikannya tersebut.

Di samping itu, Kise lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu untuk memberi pesan kepada orangtunya bahwa dirinya akan pulang agak malam. Sebenarnya Kise tidak perlu memberitahu hal kecil seperti itu sih, toh ia memang biasa pulang malam, entah karena latihan Basket-nya maupun pekerjaannya sebagai model di banyak majalah. Namun yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat ia harus menandatangani satu persatu kertas maupun majalah bergambar dirinya dan dikerubungi oleh fans-nya jika ada sebuah pertemuan kecil.

Tapi Kise tak pernah mengatakan ia benci pada fans-nya. Ia justru senang—karena di kelilingi banyak perempuan seperti itu. Namun, jika para fans-nya itu dibandingkan dengan Aoi—teman masa kecilnya itu, tentu ia lebih menyukai Aoi. Bukan karena gadis itu cantik, manis, ataupun dadanya yang rata (Kise tidak memilih wanita dari dadanya loh), namun sifatnya yang unik, serta imajinasi-imajinasinya yang tak ada habisnya.

Namun, Kise merasa akhir-akhir ini dirinya semakin dekat dengan Aoi, serta—posesif? Ada sedikit kekesalan apabila kaptennya—Akashi Seijuuro mempermainkan ataupun menjahili gadis itu. Tapi, oh ayolah, gadis itu kan hanya ingin menggapai cita-citanya sebagai _Mangaka_-kan?

Namun Kise seharusnya tidak menyalahkan Aoi, toh salah gadis itu sendiri yang tidak mau mengatakan permintaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Akashi. Ternyata alasan _gengsi _masih melekat pada gadis itu. _Well, _kita tidak bisa selamanya menyalahkan kondisi kan?

Alihkan bicara tentang orangtua Aoi, Kise sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa Ibunya Aoi memang memiliki penyakit yang berhubungan dengan jantung, namun Kise tidak tahu apa penyakitnya yang ia tahu hanyalah penyakit ibunya ada di tingkat hampir membahayakan nyawanya. Dulu, Kise sering menjenguknya, namun karena ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri, ia jadi tidak bisa. Selain itu, yang Kise tahu tentang keluarga Aoi adalah, _ia tidak pernah melihat wajah maupun foto ayah Aoi._

Pernah ia bertanya, namun Aoi hanya mengatakannya sarkastik,

"_Dia meninggalkan kami berdua—entah kemana. Ironis sekali ya?"_

Ah, Kise memang paling kesal jika gadis itu menahan kesedihannya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

**Stardust Melodia** © Me

Chapter 3/_Drei__;_

* * *

"Ibulagi baca apa?"

Wanita tua yang tengah duduk di atas kasur empuk dengan infus yang melekat pada tangannya itu menoleh sejenak sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"_Ne, _Aoi.. ibu punya berita bagus untukmu.." Sahutnya pelan—dan lemah.

Aoi berhenti mengupas buah yang berada di tangan kirinya sambil mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa beritanya?"

Ia tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Teman ibu ada yang memberikan info tentang lomba seminggu lagi.." Matanya lalu beralih ke kertas yang ada di genggamannya lagi, "Kalau kamu menang, kamu bisa dapat uang yang banyak dan sekalian pergi ke luar negeri untuk menyalurkan hobimu.."

"Eh? Lomba apa?!" Aoi mulai berteriak senang—padahal ia masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilombakan.

"Lomba Piano duet tingkat internasional—" Senyum Aoi memudar, ekspetasinya melebur, "Ibu harap kamu bisa memenangkannya. Toh kamu masih ingat kan _chord_ _La Campanella-_nya Liszt yang pernah diajari ibu kan?"

Pisau yang digenggamnya sedari tadi kini serasa semakin merapat dengan jarinya. Ah, Aoi memang terbiasa seperti itu, ia berekspetasi terlalu yakin dan besar, sehingga prediksinya menyusut.

Ia berharap ibunya akan memberikan info tentang lomba membuat _Manga _ataupun yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Namun, sepertinya hal itu takkan terjadi—mengingat bahwa ibunya masih menyangkutbautkan hubungan tentang _Manga _dengan ayahnya.

"Aoi-chan?"

"E-Eh? Iya bu! Aku pasti ikut!" Aoi lalu menunjukkan ibu jarinya sambil mengedipkan mata, "Tenang saja! Aku pasti menang!"

Sebuah senyum tipis—bukan, miris terpintas begitu saja di wajah ibunya. Ibunya tahu, bahwa anaknya sedang berbohong. Ah..

Siapa sih ibu yang tidak mengerti kalau anaknya sedang berbohong..?

Namun apa boleh buat, ibunya harus terus melarang Aoi untuk tidak menjadi _Mangaka_. Karena ia punya alasan yang kuat.

"Ah, bu.. aku mau ke toilet dulu ya.."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban ibunya, Aoi sudah langsung jalan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan penutup kepala di jaket berwarna merahnya.

Ibunya hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Ryouta, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kise hanya menganga lebar ketika melihat sosok sang _Emperor _yang tengah duduk sambil membaca buku berisikan _Haiku _setibanya ia di rumah sakit. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali—ah, benar-benar waktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Benar-benar kesialan—bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk Aoi. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu bertemu dengan si tukang lempar gunting ini? Bisa-bisa terjadi perdebatan sekaligus perkelahian yang heboh di rumah sakit.

"Ryouta."

"A-Ah! Aku kesini.." Kise sedikit gugup karena sedang mencari alasan untuk berbohong yang sebenarnya pasti nantinya Akashi akan mengetahui kebohongannya, ".. Mau cari obat-_ssu!"_

"Oh? Memangnya kau sakit apa?" Tanya Akashi tajam.

"Uh.." _Sok pedulian banget sih Akashi-chii!, _"Aku—"

"Aku bukannya peduli padamu." Kise kembali membeku ketika mendengar perkataan Akashi yang memotongnya dengan cepat seolah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Kise hanya menghela nafas, "Aku.. hanya agak pusing."

"Hm? Pusing?" Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kau bohong ya?"

"Uuuh! Akashi-chii~! Kenapa sih kau selalu bisa membaca pikiranku?!" Lelaki dengan tindikan di telinganya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Iya! Iya! _Gomen _aku bohong~!"

"Jadi?" Akashi tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kise yang mulai bersikap seperti anak kecil yang baru ditinggal kerja oleh ibunya.

Kise hanya menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku kesini cuma mau menjenguk ibunya Aoi-chii.."

"Sakuragi-san..?" Akashi menutup buku yang sejak 10 menit yang lalu ia baca dengan sedikit cepat, "Memangnya ibunya sakit apa…?"

Lelaki yang hanya memakai kaos putih berlapiskan jaket itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu-ssu. Yang kutahu penyakitnya berhubungan dengan jantungnya.."

"Mm.."

"Oh iya, Aka—"

"Ryouta-sama, anda sudah diperbolehkan menjenguk Sakura-san." Fujiwara tiba-tiba datang sambil mengatakannya dengan sopan setelah ia meminta persetujuan ke perawat. Sakura Nagisa adalah ibunya Aoi—tepatnya orang yang sedang ingin dijenguk Kise hari ini.

Kise tersenyum senang sambil membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangan, "Dah, Akashi-chii!"

"Oi, Ryouta."

Akashi memanggilnya dengan nada datar seperti biasa, membuat Kise berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arahnya sambil memberikan pandangan 'ada apa'.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

.

.

.

Percikan air terus-terusan membasuh wajahnya yang putih pucat, menyamarkan air mata yang membuat matanya semakin perih. Ah, ia baru sadar kalau ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang cukup banyak sehingga menyentuh poninya. Ia lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan memperhatikan bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Pantulannya seakan berkata bahwa dirinya sedang dalam keadaan hati putus asa. Air dingin terus menggelayuti poni rambutnya.

Jemarinya yang lembut itu kini mematikan keran bahkan benda tak berdosa tersebut sampai-sampai dicengkramnya erat sambil menggertakkan giginya.

Ah, ia benci sekali.

Ia benci sekali saat ibunya berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari cita-citanya sebagai _Mangaka_.

Ia benci—tidak, ia tidak benci. Ia hanya kebingungan. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Waktu _deadline_ dan lomba Piano itu berbarengan di hari yang sama, dan di jam yang sama. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja tidak usah mengumpulkan _deadline-_nya tersebut. Tapi..

Tapi..

Ia tidak bisa.

Kemarahannya akan ayahnya yang meninggalkannya serasa tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Karena ambisinya selama ini hanya satu—yaitu,—

—Mengalahkan ayahnya yang juga seorang _Mangaka._

Ia tahu betul, hanya di pertemuan _Mangaka _saat itu saja ia akan bisa bertemu ayahnya.

.

.

.

"Eh.. Sei-kun..?"

Akashi terdiam di depan wanita tua yang tengah berbaring di kamar nomor 43 itu dan memandang wanita itu sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah ibu Aoi, ia pernah melihatnya—tidak, ia pernah bertemu dengannya.

Tapi dimana?

Kapan?

"Sei-kun sudah lupa padaku ya..?" Wanita tua itu tertawa pelan, "Kamu nggak mengingatku ya..?"

Kise hanya memandang mereka bergantian seperti orang kebingungan.

"Ah.. anda—" Akashi sedikit melebarkan matanya, "Nagisa Sakura-san—guru pianoku waktu kecil, kan..?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis ketika Akashi membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Kise dan Akashi lalu dipersilahkan duduk di kursi di samping kanan Sakura.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ya.. Sei-kun.." Ia tertawa samar, "Apalagi ini kebetulan yang luar biasa.. Sei-kun dan Kise-kun serta Aoi-chan ternyata adalah teman.."

'_Te-Teman, Sakura-san?! Teman apanya?! Tiap hari saja mereka berkelahi terus!' _Rutuk Kise dalam hati, _'Sebenarnya Akashi itu bukan temanku.. mungkin nggak tepat dibilang teman.. hubungan anggota Kiseki no Sedai dengan Akashi rasanya seperti—'_

"Kise-kun? Kenapa melamun seperti itu?" Kise membuyarkan lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah ibu Aoi sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan senyuman mataharinya, "Ah, jangan-jangan.. Kise-kun mencari Aoi-chan ya..?"

"Eh.. i—" _Oh iya! Kan Ada Aoi-chii! Bagaimana kalau ia masuk ke sini dan melihat ada Akashi-chii?! Gawat!'_

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sei-kun.."

Akashi yang tadinya ingin memukul Kise karena sedari tadi ia hanya melamun seperti orang bodoh kini matanya beralih ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Aku punya satu permintaan.."

"Hm, apa itu, Sakura-san?"

"Aku ingin kamu—" Suaranya terhenti karena terbatuk-batuk, "Kamu dan Aoi-chan.. mengikuti kompetisi Piano Internasional yang disarani oleh temanku.." Kedua mata lelaki itu membulat, "Kalian berdua.. mengikuti lomba itu berdua.. apa bisa..?"

"N-NGGAK MUNGKIN BANGET-_SSU!" _Kise berteriak tanpa sadar, "Hubungan mereka itu sangat buruk, Sakura-san! Mereka sering berkela—"

_TWHACK!_

"_Ittai-ssu~!"_ Kise memegangi kepalanya yang sempat dipukul Akashi dengan lembaran kertas yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

"Akan kuusahakan, Sakura-san." Akashi menampilkan senyum mautnya—membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum balik dan bertanya lagi, "Boleh aku minta nomormu..?"

Akashi mengangguk dan menuliskannya di kertas pemberitahuan itu.

Ia lalu melihat jam tangannya, "Ah. Ini sudah hampir jam 6 sore.. Baiklah, Sakura-san. Kami permisi dulu. Maaf menganggu dan lekas sembuh, Sakura-san."

Belum sempat Kise memprotes, bajunya sudah ditarik paksa oleh Akashi.

.

.

.

Di samping itu, anggota Kiseki no Sedai kecuali Akashi dan Kise tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruangan yang sudah disiapkan Momoi. Gadis berambut _Pink _itu tengah menjelaskan tentang masalah Aoi—karena gadis itu sudah menceritakan padanya saat mereka sudah mulai dekat. Yup, masalah _deadline _Aoi. Momoi sudah membicarakannya pada Aoi bahwa gadis itu akan membantu mencari alur cerita yang bagus sambil menanyakan pendapat teman-temannya. Awalnya Aoi menolak, namun gadis itu tetap memaksa.

Momoi tahu, anak baru itu punya masalah dengan keluarganya, meskipun ia tidak tahu sebenarnya apa masalahnya. Ia tahu, karena sebagai sesama perempuan, ia tahu bagaimana sifat teman-temannya.

"_Yosh~! _Jadi sekarang aku minta pendapat kalian!" Momoi berkacak pinggang, "Alur cerita apa yang bagus kalau pemeran laki-lakinya itu.. Seijuuro Akashi!"

"Hah? Akashi?!" Aomine menyambar, "Nggak salah tuh?! Kupikir si rambut silau itu yang jadi modelnya!"

"Diam Dai—Aomine-kun! Pokoknya kau harus ikut membantu!" Momoi memaksanya.

"Hmm.. Momochin, kita semua sedang tidak ada ide.." Atsushi memotong perkataan Momoi, "Lebih baik kita ambil sedikit ide dari beberapa _Anime/Manga.."_

Momoi mengusap dagunya.

"Hmm.. mmm.. boleh juga!" Momoi lalu mengacungkan tangannya, "Kalau aku, aku maunya jalan ceritanya seperti _Manga Watashi ni xx Shinasai!"_

"Eh? _Manga _apaan tuh?!" Tanya Aomine.

Momoi tersenyum bangga, "Ceritanya tentang cewe dingin yang—"

"Nggak bisa! Kalo disini kan Akashi yang dingin!" _dan sadis, _Aomine menambahkan.

"_Mou! _Aku kan belum selesai ngomong!"

"Bagaimana kalau _Bleach?"_ Midorima yang dikira Aomine tidak tahu menahu tentang _Anime _kini menjawab pelan sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Momoi menimang, "Uhmm.. boleh juga! Aku pilih Ulquiorra sama Orihime!"

"Maksudmu Akashi berpakaian kayak _Hollow _dan dibawah matanya dikasih air mata hijau, begitu?!" Aomine menyanggah, "Lagipula si Aoi itu tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Orihime!"

"Ya sudah, kita pakai _Naruto _saja!" Usul Momoi lagi, "Aku pilih Sasuke sama Sakura!"

"_Mainstream! _Yang bagus itu Sakura sama Itachi!"

"Tidak! Sakura sama Sasori!"

"Nggak! Sakura sama Hidan!"

"Akashi bukan penyembah dewa _Jashin!"_

"Kalau begitu, Sakura sama Tobi!"

"Sakura sama Gaara!"

"Sakura sama—ahh! Bodo amat!" Aomine mengacak-acak rambutnya karena dari tadi kelelahan berdebat dengan Momoi, "Cari _Anime _lain saja deh!"

"Oke! Ganti jadi _Shingeki no Kyojin!"_

"Aku mau Levi sama Petra!" Momoi mengusulkan duluan.

"Tidak. Yang bagus itu Levi dengan Mikasa." Sahut Midorima cuek.

"Eren sama Mikasa saja.." Kata Atsushi.

"Eren sama Akashi nggak ada mirip-miripnya Murasakakibara.."

"Hhhh.."

Semuanya hanya kelelahan. Momoi lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Menurut Tetsu-kun bagusnya pakai _anime _apa..?"

"Hmm.." Kuroko berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana kalau _Death Note.."_

Semuanya hanya menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Ah! Aoi-chii!"

Aoi yang baru saja membasuh mukanya dan baru keluar dari toilet itu memandang Kise dengan pandangan mengerut dan mukanya semakin bertambah masam ketika melihat ada Akashi disampingnya.

"Kise-kun.. Kenapa si _Bakashi _ada disini..?" Tanyanya geram.

"E-Eh.. Akashi-chii dan aku nggak sengaja bertemu disini.." Kise menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ohhh.." Aoi, meskipun gadis itu kesal melihat wajah Akashi, tapi entah kenapa ia enggan untuk berdebat kali ini.

"Umm, oh iya, Aoi-chii. Tadi aku dan Akashi-chii menjenguk ibumu loh.."

"Kau.. dan si _Bakashi _ini menjenguk…?" Aoi menjawabnya malas, "Hee.. jadi kau punya hati juga rupanya.."

Akashi hanya diam saja.

"Hush! Kau nggak boleh begitu, Aoi-chii!"

"Okee.. maafkan aku, Akashi-_sama.."_ Nadanya terkesan sarkastik—membuat pandangan Akashi terhadap gadis itu semakin aneh.

Kise membuang nafasnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Aoi-chii.. bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama..?"

Aoi terdiam sebentar.

"Ya.. boleh saja.. " Ia lalu membalikkan badannya, "Kalau begitu, tunggu disini.. aku mau pamit pada ibu dulu.."

Keduanya memperhatikan Aoi dengan pandangan aneh.

"Oi.. ada apa dengan bocah itu..?"

"Entahlah, Akashi-chii.." Kise membalasnya pelan, "Sepertinya ia sedang ada masalah.."

Akashi hanya memutar matanya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Kise-lah yang paling ribut jika dibandingkan dengan Akashi dan Aoi. Akashi mendelik ke arah Aoi—gadis itu sepertinya ada masalah. Biasanya dia akan meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sebenarnya sifat _Tsundere_-nya masih terlihat, namun tidak seribut saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Mereka berjalan dengan perasaan aneh satu sama lain. Kise sengaja berjalan kaki untuk menemani Akashi dan Aoi—hingga sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Ahah~ Lihatlah itu.." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup ribut dari belakang mereka, "Seorang gadis manis ditemani dua laki-laki~"

Mereka bertiga sontak menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati ada sekelompok preman yang terlihat ingin menggoda Aoi.

"Nah~ah, kalian berdua~ Gadis kecil itu takkan memuaskan kalian~" Salah satu pria yang memakai banyak kalung itu mengejek Akashi dan Kise.

"_Aa, _kau memang benar." Akashi membalasnya, "Dengan dada setara papan jalan itu memang takkan memuaskanku." Ia membuang pandangan.

"A-AKASHI! _TEME! _APA MAKSUD DARI UCAPANMU ITU, HAH?!" Aoi yang mendengarnya jelas langsung memarahinya sambil berusaha menendangnya, namun Akashi dengan mudah menghindarinya, "Sialan kau, Akashi!"

"A-Akashi-cchi keterlaluan-ssu!" Kise menanggapi pernyataan Akashi, "Meskipun dadanya memang rata, dia terlihat erotis saat hanya memakai baju tidur tembusnya-ssu!"

"_HENTAI! _Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan, _Kisetan!_"

"Hahahah! Lihatlah mereka berdua, _Ojou-chan.._" Sang _leader _membuka mulutnya sambil berjalan mendekati Aoi, sehingga gadis itu sudah bersiap-siap menendangnya.

"Ow~ Ow~ Ayolah.. jangan kasar begitu~ Tapi kau terlihat kuat.."

"Hmph. Kau itu hidup di zaman kapan? Dari dulu juga aku sudah kuat." Sahut Akashi.

"DIA TIDAK BICARA PADAMU, AKASHI-CHII!"

Aoi kini menurunkan kakinya, berpikir sejenak dalam otaknya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian—sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"_Ne, _Akashi-kun.." Ia memanggilnya setengah berbisik.

"Hn..?"

"Aku menantangmu." Gadis itu menyeringai, "Jika aku lebih banyak mengalahkan para bajingan itu, maka kau harus jadi model untuk _Manga-_ku."

Mata Akashi membulat, "Ap—"

"Tapi jika kau menang, maka kau bisa minta apa saja padaku." Ia memotong perkataan Akashi.

"Kau bercanda..? Meskipun kau bisa melakukan _German Suplex, _bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkan mereka semua."

"Heh, malangnya.. setakut itukah kau pada kekalahanmu, ikan teri?"

Mata Akashi menatap tajam gadis itu, "Aku harap kau melakukan _harakiri _di depanku."

"Jangan melawak, raja gunting!" Aoi dengan cepat menendang preman yang tadi berada di depannya, lalu maju ke depan—bersamaan dengan Akashi.

Kise yang melihatnya hanya bisa menganga lebar.

"OOI! SEJAK KAPAN CERITA INI BERUBAH GENRE JADI ACTION?!"

.

.

.

"Aku menang."

Akashi melotot—merasa tidak percaya sambil menghitung kembali preman yang kabur duluan setelah babak belur dihajar Aoi. Dan gadis itu memang tepat—ia menghajar lebih banyak daripada Akashi.

"Tch…"

"Haah, aku nggak ngerti lawakan SM kalian-ssu.." Kise menggaruk kepalanya. Lelaki yang bekerja sebagai model itu tidak ikut berkelahi karena ketika ia ingin membantu Aoi, malah dihadang dengan tatapan tajam Akashi—membuat Kise ketakutan.

"Mulai besok, kau akan jadi model untuk _Manga-_ku, Bakashi!" Aoi melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum bangga di depan rumahnya, "Jangan sampai lupa! Muahahhah!"

"Tsk, aku harap aku bisa amnesia besok." Akashi berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya singkat sebelum ia mendengar ponselnya berdering—pertanda ada pesan masuk.

"Hhh, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu-ssu." Kise melambaikan tangannya karena dirinya sudah mendapati Fujiwara yang sudah menjemputnya. Aoi ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Dan kini sekarang—hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Akashi dan Aoi. Aoi yang merasa di tatap oleh Akashi yang sudah melihat pesan di ponselnya itu merasa risih sehingga ia bertanya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menatapmu?"

Aoi mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menutupi rona merah di pipinya, "_B-Baka!_ Sudah, lupakan saja! Lagipula, kenapa kau belum pulang, hah?!"

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu? Mulai sekarang, ini rumahku." Balas Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya—menuju pintu depan Aoi.

Aoi tersentak, "H-hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mana kuncinya?"

"Tunggu dulu! Jelaskan dulu apa maksudmu!"

Akashi mendesah pelan.

"Ibumu yang menyuruhku untuk tinggal sementara disini." Mata Aoi terbelalak, "Kita akan mengikuti kompetisi piano itu kan..? Ibumu menyuruhku untuk berlatih bersamamu di rumahmu.. dan karena ia tidak mau merepotkanku, ia memintaku untuk tinggal disini.."

"A-APAAAAAAA?!"

"Jangan berteriak." Tiba-tiba saja, gunting Akashi sudah menancap di dinding belakang Aoi, "Mulai sekarang kau harus _melayani _tamu barumu dengan _sehormat-hormatnya."_

—Dan dengan kalimat terakhirnya itu, Aoi langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

.

.

.

[ bersambung ]

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Lelaki dengan surai merah kini hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi gadis yang tengah pingsan di depannya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya—sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu pingsan hanya karena mendengar berita bahwa dirinya untuk sementara tinggal dirumahnya. Apa dia takut? Kaget? Atau mungkin saking senangnya—ah, lupakanlah.

Ia terdiam sebentar—bingung harus mencari kunci rumah gadis itu. Tidak mungkin kan ia harus membongkar atau lebih tepatnya mencari di seluruh pakaian Aoi?

Oke, pertama ia mencarinya di saku jaket gadis itu. Dan—tidak ada. Ia lalu beralih ke kepalan tangan gadis itu. Ah—nihil.

Sial—dimana lagi harus mencari?

Tiba-tiba, ketika ia mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap bagian atas tubuh Aoi, matanya menyapa sesuatu yang tidak enak dipandang—

—Sial.

Ah, sialan.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu menyembunyikan kuncinya 'disana'.

—ya, disana.

Ehm.

Biar diperjelas—Akashi yang kebetulan sedang mencari dan menemukannya dengan tidak sengaja terlihat lekukannya di dalam baju dekat _bra _gadis itu.

—Ow, sialnya.

Akashi menepuk dahinya dan menghela nafas. Ia tidak akan mengambil kunci dari dalam baju gadis itu tapi ia juga tidak mungkin mau menunggu gadis itu sampai sadarkan diri.

Karena itulah, ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil kunci tersebut. Untungnya gadis itu pingsan di depan pintu utama—sehingga orang luar terhalang oleh pepohonan dan tidak bisa melihatnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap waspada dengan celinguk kanan-kiri.

Setelah merasa tidak ada orang dan sepi—ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan tangannya perlahan sedikit membuka kerah baju gadis itu agar lebih leluasa mengambil kuncinya. Dalam hatinya membatin, _'Anggap itu papan jalan, anggap itu papan jalan, anggap itu papan jalan yang biasanya kau gunakan untuk ujian.'_

Dan ketika ia berhasil meraih gantungan kuncinya—

"Akashi-kun.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan..?"

_OH SHIT._

Akashi segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya kini memandangnya tanpa ekspresi namun ada kekagetan di matanya. Akashi menjauhkan tangannya dengan spontan.

"Tunggu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Tetsuya—Ini—"

"Um. Aku hanya mengantarkan buku Aoi-san yang ketinggalan—" Kuroko sudah mulai berbalik, "Dan uh.. kau bisa melanjutkannya, Akashi-kun. Sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu— Ini—"

Sebelum Akashi bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kuroko sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Lelaki itu kini mengerang frustasi.

"Ternyata benar—aku memang harus amnesia besok."

.

.

.

* * *

**a/n : **YEEEEYYYY! Chapter 3 selesai~! Huhuhu, chapter ini sengaja dibikin panjang soalnya Author lagi uring-uringan di rumah.

Daaaan, soal _Pairing _yang disebutkan di atas itu Author nyebutnya asal dan ngacak—maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang salah ataupun menghina mengenai _Pair _di atas. Author nggak bermaksud kook~!

Untuk soal Akashi.. gimana ya… saya susah banget bikin dia jadi nggak OOC! Lantaran saya nggak pernah nonton Kurobas sih.. kecuali untuk Episode terakhir _Season 2_-nya.. dan Akashi cuman muncul sekilas?! Sambil senyum-senyum gaje ke saya /sapa lu/ . Tapi justru itu yang bikin saya suka.. karena sok misterius gitu..? #PLAK

Tapi! Saya lebih suka Kise kemana-mana~ Karena dia meskipun rambut dan tampangnya itu mirip sama komik-komik _Shoujo, _tapi sifatnya itu~ Kawaaai~! #NGGAK PENTING

Oke, saya tau akhir2nya agak maksa ini, wahahah. Btw, makasih banget yang udah Review/Fav/Follow Fic nista ini. Maaf ya kalau saya masih belum sempet bales Review, hiks .

Di akhir kata.. boleh minta Review?

Salam manis,

Euphoria, adeknya Agito Wanijima (?)


End file.
